The Heartworm Continuation
by rx9872
Summary: What happens after Amy kicks the door shut on Dave? Shamy all the way! *One-shot*


**AN: I love Dave! His scenes at the doorway were absolutely inspired. "Kiss her, you brilliant fool!" Best… line… ever. :) :)**

Even though her entire body hummed with happiness, Amy retained the presence of mind to kick the door shut on Dave and his ramblings. After that, nothing existed but Sheldon's lips on hers, Sheldon's arms around her, and the knowledge that he loved her and was her boyfriend again.

After what seemed like an eternity locked in the most intense embrace she had ever experienced, Amy pulled away to catch her breath. Sheldon looked in her eyes and beamed at her. She had never before seen such a look of complete bliss and knew it was mirrored on her own face.

She reached up to caress his cheek. "Sheldon, I'm so happy! I love you so much," Amy said softly. Sheldon took her hand away from his face and placed a tender kiss in her palm. "I love you too", he confessed, gazing into her eyes. After a moment, he spoke again, "Amy, can I ask you something?" He pulled her hand against his chest. "Of course. You can ask me anything," she replied. Sheldon straightened up a bit and looked at her earnestly. "Can we sit down? I didn't sit on the entire bus ride over here and my legs are tired."

Sheldon's practical request snapped Amy out of her trance and she stepped back. "Oh! Oh, yes, of course," she stammered. She took his hand and led him to the couch so he could sit in his spot. Still buzzing with excitement from the evening's events, she was filled with nervous energy. "Have you eaten? Would you like some dessert? I've got brownies. Or there's Yoo Hoo if you're thirsty." She kept talking, not giving him a chance to answer, as she turned to head to the kitchen.

"Amy, wait." Sheldon grabbed her hand, stopping her flight. "Just sit with me." Amy sat down next to him, their hands clasped together, love shining from their eyes. "Can we cuddle for a while?" Sheldon asked.

"I'd like that," Amy answered. She smiled as she settled comfortably against him. Sheldon released a sigh as peace washed over him, complete again now that Amy was back in his arms. Sheldon caressed her upper arm and shoulder while Amy moved her palm in small circles over his chest. They sat in silence with a feeling of contentment and belonging beyond words.

Sheldon started humming the familiar seven note refrain of the past few days. Amy could feel it rumbling in his chest. Her head snapped up in surprise. Sheldon normally considered humming the close cousin of whistling, which everyone knew was banned. "Sheldon, you're humming! You never hum."

"That is the incessant earworm that has been burrowing in my head for the last few days."

"Hmm, I don't recognize it. Hum it again." Sheldon complied as Amy listened intently. "Nope. I still don't recognize it. What song is that?" Amy asked.

"Those are the introductory notes to Darlin', by the Beach Boys," Sheldon explained.

"I'm not familiar with that one. And you said it's about me?" Amy asked curiously, sitting up further.

Sheldon took his arm from around her as they continued their conversation. "Yes. Well, no, not exactly. It's more about the effect you have had on my life."

Amy turned to face him more fully. "What do you mean?"

Sheldon looked at Amy and started reciting the lyrics.

I was living like half a man

Then I couldn't love but now I can

You pick me up when I'm feeling sad

More soul than I ever had

I love the way you soften my life

By the time he had finished, Amy's eyes had misted up with emotion. "Oh, Sheldon. Do you really feel that way about me? Like I've softened your life?"

"I do. You're the dryer sheets of my heart," he declared, tenderly moving a strand of hair behind her ear then resting his hand on the side of her neck.

Amy couldn't stop the tears. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Sheldon returned her embrace for a moment then took hold of her shoulders and held her away from him. He looked at her apprehensively and asked, "Amy, were you going to have coitus with that man?"

Amy was taken aback by his sudden shift in conversation. She truly had not given Dave another thought since she closed the door on him. It took her a second to gather herself before she exclaimed, "No! Why would you think that?"

Sheldon put his hands in his lap, clasping them together, and looking down. "Well, he WAS in your apartment and your desire for coitus is common knowledge."

Amy's anger started to flare at this callous comment but then she thought about how things might appear to Sheldon. At that moment, she vowed to no longer assume he understood what she was thinking or feeling but to make a point to explain things to him until she was sure he comprehended, and to ask him to explain his feelings to her, so there would never again be misunderstandings between them.

Amy placed her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. "Sheldon, I want to make perfectly clear what coitus means to me. Having sex is the deepest, most intimate connection someone can make with another person. I don't want that connection with just anyone… someone I barely know. I want that connection with someone who knows me… intimately. Someone who knows my likes and dislikes, my fears, my hopes, my very heart. I don't want to have coitus with a stranger… I want to make love… with YOU. Only you."

Amy punctuated her final words by placing her petite hands on both sides of his face and gently forcing him to look up at her. When Sheldon saw the love and understanding in her eyes, all of his insecurities melted away. She was HIS Amy. His and nobody else's.

"I want that, too," Sheldon confessed shyly, as he took her hands in his. "I never thought I would but with you, it's different."

"Really?" Amy beamed. This truly was the best night of her life.

"Yes." He admitted. "I don't know when I'll be ready but I know that is something I want. With you." Sheldon leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, then rested his forehead against hers. Amy sighed and closed her eyes, relishing every moment.

"Amy, I hate to say this," Sheldon continued, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs, "but I have to go. It's very late and we have to work in the morning."

"Nooo," Amy pleaded, putting her hands on each side of his neck. "I don't want you to go yet."

"I'm sorry. I have to. I've got to get some sleep," Sheldon responded as he stood.

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed, rising and putting her hands on his chest. "You could sleep here," she suggested quietly, then lowered her eyes. "With me."

Sheldon put one hand on her waist and tilted her chin up with the other. "Amy, I do want to have coi… make love with you… but not tonight. I'm just not ready. Mentally, emotionally, or… prophylactically."

Amy blushed as she took his meaning. "I know, Sheldon, I didn't mean tonight but…" she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, resting her check against his chest. "We've been apart so long… and I've missed you so much. I just don't want to let you go right now. Please stay." She squeezed him tighter.

Sheldon returned her embrace and rested his chin on top of her head. "I don't want to go either but I don't have any pajamas or clothes or anything."

Amy leaned back to look up at him. "You could use the pajamas and extra clothes from your emergency preparedness kit," she suggested hopefully.

"I don't know," Sheldon was still reluctant.

"We'll restock it tomorrow after work. I promise. OK?" Amy turned her pleading eyes to him and smiled.

Sheldon relented as he took Amy's face in his hands and said, with a grin and a wink, "Little lady, you've got yourself a sleepover!"


End file.
